Hijiko Kakurerakudo
| previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Kakureakudo | family = Deceased | rank = Part I: Genin | classification = Sensor Type | reg = 161803 | academy = 9 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = Does not have Tenketsu Cannot be sensed | beast = | hiden = | nature = Earth Release (Affinity) Lightning Release (via Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin) | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Earth Release: Origin of Antaeus Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique | tools = Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin }} ---- F07e8N59_Z8 ~Theme of Hijiko ---- is a genin that currently resides in Konohagakure and is the product of tragic futility. His name or rather his alias Hijiko Kakurerakudo was given to him by the reconnaissance team that discovered his original mangled body. His story is that of loss, distress and humiliation. Originating from Iwagakure, Hijiko’s childhood was spontaneous and instinctive that was reminiscent of the childhood of most children that were fortunate enough to have a family that was well off. The incident that forever changed his life happened within the sanctuary of his own home. Normally, a home is a safe haven, a place where most are most calm and separate from the real world. Hijiko was merely playing indoors with one of his classmates when he heard the unfamiliar sound of his mother screaming. It sounded as if a thousand panes of glass shattered at once. For Hijiko, this is where events took an unexpected sinister turn. Aghast at his own helplessness, Hijiko and his classmate assaulted the intruders, though their efforts were valiant, they were also fruitless. Their infantile efforts to stop the Iwa-nin provoked the wrath of Hijiko’s mother. She was a fighter in every sense of the word and even though she was the strongest in her family, she still displayed a majestic tenderness that Hijiko would never forget. Her domineering aura caught the attention of the other Iwa-nin in which she was triumphantly killed. The death of his mother filled Hijiko’s face with grim and sullen gestures. The once child of endearing sweetness and manners ended abruptly by the arrival of corrupt nin from the heart of Iwagakure. After his mother was slain by the intruders, they would turn their eyes towards their two younger targets, Hijiko and his classmate. You would think mercy would be spared upon the lives of the two children, but an unaccountable loathing seethed from the shinobi which hastily threw a kunai into the forehead of Hijiko’s friend killing him instantly. The once sullen tears of Hijiko hardened into convictions and resolves to accept his impending death. From here, his house was burned all around him subsequently burning him alive. In a flash of revelation, Hijiko's childhood was scorched from his remains. Memories plucked from wood and field producing embers of youth appeared as nothing more than smoke and fleeting ashes carried away by the singing wind. Even a child was not above reproach. In moments of utter idleness and insipidity, Hijiko would catch his breath in the cold of night and it was the large flames of the surrounding village that alerted the reconnaissance team that would eventually save Hijiko's life. From here, his memory was a blur until his body was reconstructed as part of an wicked experiment meant to be comparable to that of the Asura Path. New dreams began to take wing in his imagination as he first awoke to the strange surroundings known as the Konoha Sealed Shrine. Then his once calm and benevolent demeanor transformed into moods of malicious reaction and vindictive recoil against those that destroyed his clan and ruined his childhood. His saviors or rather captures were now proud of their successful experiment and would began teaching the young Hijiko the arts of ninjutsu and mastering his new body to unforeseen levels. Now six years later, Hijiko has strengthened his mindset to a level beyond his peers and his Ill-dissimulated fits of ambition had shone through his unique appearance. Hijiko in the perpetual presence of everlasting verities, lost between the blurring lines of sanity due to his near-death experiences. He is a prodigious shinobi with the intent to ease his suffering through intimations of unpenetrated mysteries. His purpose is hidden to those around him and they are only able to sense a breathless chase of dreams within him. Understanding Hijiko is delving into Involved in a labyrinth of perplexities that only assumptions may arise from it. From any standpoint, Hijiko exemplifies the genin on a multitude of platforms. Whether it’s in the arts of combat proficiency or knowledge, Hijiko is prepared to do what it takes to achieve his dreams and to leave the imagination the endless vista of possibilities. Pledged with enthusiastic fervor, Hijiko takes on all the challenges the world has to offer in order to overshadow his perpetual gloom and seclusion of life. Appearance When a shinobi would first lay their eyes upon Hijiko Kakurerakudo, the will notice that due to his stature and age, his appearance is oddly disappointing and fickle. However, the adage "not judging a book by its cover" accurately fits Hijiko. As you see, Hijiko is quite short due to the incident that nearly took his life away those years ago and it obviously affected his physical form in an adverse way. No longer is his natural body made of warm flesh with blood pulsating through it that was fond to Hijiko in his early years. The once brown flesh changed its paradigm into unique obsidian metal that covers his entire upper torso or what's left of it. The synthetic human or cyborg in its essence transcends both the flesh and mechanical informational components it is built from. From his transmigration, Hijiko was rehabilitated and restored to dignity. Hijiko has a posture that speaks purpose. The way he moves through a group of people so calmly has been noted by his peers. The way that men and women had unconsciously parted to create a path while their children chambered towards Hijiko, inexplicably drawn has become a sight worth noting. The way they would all hush as he drew near them and their gazes linger on in spite of him swiftly moving past them. Aside from his otherworldly appearance, Hijiko also sports a large straw hat which is quite large in comparison to his already short physical stature. It has a broad brim and is woven from unique straw produced by Hijiko's original clan. The hat bears two distinct kanji that can be roughly described as Kaihōgyō. The hat is used as shade but in most cases, it acts as his trademark for those whom are allied with Hijiko. The hat also has 16 square slots that is used for ventilation and also a protector against insects while still allowing Hijiko nearly full use of his sight. Directly below his hat is his unique "eye". This eye as what you may call it is not actually an eye in the literal sense, but it functions as such. The color of his eye matches that of verdigris with a scant of cyan. The main lenses is a solid sphere of reminiscent of the Ochimizu sap and is nearly as large as Hijiko's head. The main eye is surrounded by a thin trimmed circle that nearly surmises the first circle however, it ends off in yet another rounded end. His eye can be shown brightly through the slots within his hat and during the day, it still shines brilliantly through sylvan beauty. His eye rests in his oddly shaped head. His cybernetic dome is covered in an obsidian-esque metal that is reminiscent of the shadowy night of Hijiko's supposed death. The shape of his head is similar to an eight-ball and he has no noticeable features aside from his cybernetic eye. Around Hijiko's neck is a unique golden adorned mirror which is tied two lusty colored ropes which are tied similar to the Japanese shrine tree shimenawa. At the end of each lusty shimenawa are to verdigris colored spheres which are attached to the rope the same way a mother would put beads into her daughter's hair. The spheres are quite illustrious as they are capable of reflecting the solemn and unfathomable stars even during the brightest hour. From here, you would notice Hijiko's unique coat which is the same color as the sunflower in lieu of the golden ratio. His fur lined coat is accompanied with parallel shoulder designs that were crafted by his own two hand. The meaning behind the symbols have yet to be solved by any of Hijiko's peers but for him, they serve as a reminder for his incomprehensible amount of hate that he has acquired in his relatively short lifespan for those whom tried to take it. Hijiko Kakurerakudo 2.jpg|Pervasive silence which wraps him in a mantle of content. Hijiko_Kakurerakudo_3.jpg|Prodigious boldness and energy of intellect. Hijiko_Kakurerakudo_4.png|Quivering with restrained grief. Hijiko_Kakurerakudo_5.png|Vague desolation of the Nonself. Personality ....strange exhilaration... Background Abilities Tools Quotes Trivia (More to Come) is following ---- is Online Current Activity: Training Status: Healthy Location: Konoha Sealed Hall Current Mood: Curious Current Weather: Category:Characters Category:SahaTo Category:Genin